


jawline

by quietmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, he is Thirsty, poor tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmoon/pseuds/quietmoon
Summary: “Everything okay?”“Yeah.” Tooru nods swiftly, trying to keep his voice from going too high like it always does when he’s outright lying.





	jawline

**Author's Note:**

> _reposted from my [orphaned work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330623) with AO3's permission_

Tooru can't bring himself to meet Iwaizumi's eyes.

He sees in the periphery of his vision Iwaizumi tilting his head, expression curious. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Tooru nods swiftly, trying to keep his voice from going too high like it always does when he’s outright lying. He grits his teeth for a second before wiping his expression clean and looking up at Iwaizumi with a questioning smile. “Why do you ask?”

Iwaizumi’s frowning at him, eyebrow raised. “You look weird.”

The laugh comes unbidden. “That’s so rude—”

“I didn’t mean it like that, dumbass,” Iwaizumi cuts him off, chuckling. _Crisis averted. _Tooru’s mind does the mental equivalent of sagging in relief.

Hefting the strap of his bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder, Iwaizumi angles his body in a way that (emphasises his muscular build, collarbones hollowed, _damn him—_) makes clear he’s expecting Tooru to follow; but Tooru just shakes his head, awkward smile locked in place.

“You go on ahead, Iwa-chan, I have to run a quick errand before practice.”

“You sure? I can wait—”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Tooru says too quickly._ I just wanna get out of here. Away from you._ “Go on.”

It gets him another weird look. Typical Iwa-chan being observant only at the most inconvenient of times. Tooru wrinkles his nose.

It was a good idea to walk back into the school entrance to avoid watching Iwaizumi walk away. With his hands in his pockets, back swinging at his side, silhouette broad and sturdy and strong, it’s too much even for Tooru to put up with at this point.

He leans his head back against the inside-facing side of a cabinet of shoe lockers and sighs shakily. Closes his eyes. Against his eyelids, he still sees it, an image burned into his memory, that he’s been futilely trying to blink away since lunchtime — Iwaizumi, and that girl he likes, the girl who likes _him _more than anyone (_except—!_), that strong body (trained for years alongside _Tooru_, not her, she has no right to him, not like _he _does—!) pressing her against the equipment storage building wall, holding her tight, pressing all the closer, and the sun catching against the angle of his jaw as he tilted her head up—

Iwaizumi Hajime has a really defined jawline. It could fucking cut glass.

Tooru lowers himself to the ground and buries his head in his knees with a groan, ears burning.


End file.
